fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 10 Ninjas
Chris: The last marshmallow goes to.................................................. Ninjoy: Woah! Woah! Woah! The readers haven't gotten that far yet! Let's skip back a few hours to see what went on: Chris: Last time on TDPL2, the two teams merged into one as the James challenge went underway. Iggy returned, and James came by to "help" Willow with her challenge. And most people were still ticked at Xolo for the whole "Radlynn" thing. However, because of James's cheating, Willow voted herself out. So, who will be awesome? Who will not be awesome? Find out today on Total Drama Papa Louie 2! (3 AM) Everyone: (asleep) Chris: (air horn wakes everyone up) Olivia: (groans) Xolo: What was that? Sarge Fan: Can we PLEASE do our challenge in the morning? Chris: Nope! Ninjas never sleep! Ninjoy: Yes we do, you just decided it would be a more exciting challenge when everyone is half-asleep. Chris: Anyway, today is the Ninjoy challenge. So what you have to do is pick a random activity from this ninja mask and get the task done. Next, you have to do another task faster than another camper doing the same activity. We do this until one remains. *confessional Robby: Ok, I get the fact that Chris loves to make us suffer, but it's in the middle of the morning. We need sleep! *end confessional Chris: Robby, pick a random challenge in this mask! Robby: Create a haiku about ninjas. Oh you have got to be kidding me. (sigh) Like Japanese shadows Ninjas are super sneaky Watch for star-tipped blades. Chris: Good enough for the next round. Clover, your turn! Clover: Try to eat 3 Warhead candies in your mouth simultaneously. Chris picks the flavors. Ok, that isn't too bad. *confessional Clover: Did I mention that I'm not the biggest fan of sour candy? *end confessional Chris: Not when the flavors are Lemon, Apple, and Black Cherry! Good luck! (laughs) Clover: Big deal. It's just candy. OH MY GOSH! GET THIS OUT OF MY MOUTH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chris: That's only the first one. Clover: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (Transation: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Chris: Clover's out. Next up, Iggy! Iggy: Create a ninja mask. Olivia: Dodge the ninja stars. Deano: Test your knowledge of ninjas and Japanese culture. Chris: OK, so far only Clover and Deano will not be moving on. Robby, you're up next! Robby: Hmm, use a real katana to slice the dummies. Ninjoy: Finally, something good! Chris: Robby, all you have to do is take this real katana that can hurt you and slice up the dummies. Olivia: You got this, Robby! *confessional Robby: I thought I couldn't do this! But now I can! *end confessional Robby: (cuts open a dummy) Ninjoy: Come on, dude! You can do more than that! Olivia: Go Robby! Robby: (slices all of the dummies) Chris: Good job. And Xolo, you're next! Xolo: Tell a funny knock-knock joke with Ninjoy in it. Alright. Knock knock. Ninjoy: Who's there? Xolo: Ninjoy. Ninjoy: Ninjoy who? Xolo: I apologize, but I didn't Ninjoy the party that well. Chris: (laughs) OK, Sarge Fan, you're next. Sarge Fan: Play Fruit Ninja. Oh I've heard of that! It's an app game where you slice fruit with specific ninja blades. Chris: All you have to do is get to 500. Sarge Fan: OK! *confessional Sarge Fan: I can't believe that I, out of all people, got an easy challenge! *end confessional Sarge Fan: I got it! Chris: He has made it to 500! Xandra, pick one! Xandra: Fight a trained ninja. WHAT? How is that fair? Chris: You picked it out of the hat. Xandra: All Sarge Fan had to do was play an app game, and I have to fight a trained ninja?! Chris: Do it, or you forfeit. Xandra: Fine. Ninja: Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Xandra: Ugh! (punches him) Ninja: I said I would go easy! Xandra: I don't care! Chris: OK, so while Xandra is having her temper tantrum, we'll take a break! Will the ninja go easy on her? Will Xandra get over the fact that it WAS indeed fair? Xandra: IT WAS NOT FAIR! Chris: Find out after the break! *break Chris: We're back! And Xandra is going insane here! Xandra: I AM NOT! IT WASN'T FAIR! Chris: Just be glad we're fair enough to let you do the next round. Speaking of next round, let's look at what our six remaining competitors will have to do. Ninjoy: Can I explain it? Chris: My show, my rules. OK? Ninjoy: (shoves him out of the way) Anyway, the six remaining will have to do a combination of 2 challenges. First, they will have to create a ninja mask, and then climb on a tightrope while dueling someone else. The winner of the duel will move on. Only 3 will move on to the final round. AND GO! Chris: You wouldn't be that bad at hosting! But you forgot! HEY CAMPERS! THERE ARE BOOBY TRAPS! Iggy: Why am I not surprised? *confessional Olivia: I love making things! I mean, have you seen my awesome outfit? I made the belt and pants. The jacket I picked out specifically and I think that all of the others are going down. Except for Robby. I hope he wins if I don't. *end confessional Olivia: Come on, Olivia. Just beat Xandra and then you won't have to hear her voice ever again! Xandra: I doubt that! Olivia: YOU! Ugh! Xandra: Thanks for the fabric. Olivia: That's not my fabric. Xandra: Oh goodness. (explodes in her face) Robby: Hello, Sarge Fan! Sarge Fan: Hi Robby! Robby: Sorry, but I have to win. Sarge Fan: I can win, too! Robby: Sorry about this, bro. (knocks him off of tightrope) Chris: Robby moves on to the final round! Iggy: Xolo! Xolo: Iggy! You are in my way. Iggy: I don't want to fight. Xolo: Then move. I want to win. Iggy: I never said I didn't want to. Ninja-bot, fight! Xolo: When did you have time to build a robot? AAAAAAAAAAaaah! (plunges from tightrope) Chris: OK, which intern decided to give Iggy a robot? Nevertheless, Iggy's going to the final round! Olivia: I got you now, Xandra! Xandra: Oh no! Robby's tripping on the tightrope! Olivia: He is? Somebody has to save him! Xandra: Oops, my bad. (knocks her off of tightrope) Chris: We have our finalists! All you have to do is duel the other two, while playing Fruit Ninja! *confessional Xandra: What is it with Chris and Fruit Ninja? *end confessional Robby: This will be simple. Xandra: Piece of cake. Iggy: Um, sure, I guess. Chris: Time! Robby: We had a time limit? Xandra: And the time was about 20 seconds. Chris: I know. Now, to calculate the scores. The highest Fruit Ninja score went to............ Iggy! He wins! Iggy: YAY! Chris: Everyone else, decide on who you are voting off. Xandra: Our next move is going to be so great! Xolo: Alright, who are we voting off? Xandra: Sarge Fan. It was so unfair how I had to fight a TRAINED NINJA and all he had to do was play an app game! Xolo: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... sure! *confessional Xolo: (calls Radlynn) Radlynn: Hey Xolo. Xolo: Hi. OK, so here's the details. Iggy won the challenge, and Xandra's choices to vote out are either Olivia or Sarge Fan. Radlynn: NO! Not Sarge Fan! My brother deserves a spot on that show! Xolo: But the thing is, Xandra wants to vote him out! Radlynn: Then go with Olivia. Or heck, VOTE FOR XANDRA! OK, bye now! *end confessional Xandra: Robby! Robby: What do you want? Xandra: Vote for Sarge Fan. Robby: Why? Xandra: Because the challenge was unfair! Robby: Will you be quiet if I vote with you? Xandra: Yes! Robby: Hey Olivia! Olivia: Hey what? Robby: Xandra's planning on voting Sarge Fan tonight! Olivia: And are you voting with her? Robby: Of course not! Sarge Fan's awesome! Clover: Deano, should we vote for Sarge Fan or Xandra? Deano: Xandra. She was on the Tangerinis. Iggy: I don't know. It did see as if Xandra get an unfair disadvantage. Clover: Also, why were Deano and I not in this episode very much. Deano: Ask the editors. *bonfire Chris: I have read all of the votes. Those who are safe are: Iggy, Deano, Clover, Xolo, Robby, and Olivia. This leaves Xandra and Sarge Fan. The last marshmallow goes to................................. XANDRA! Everyone: NO! Xandra: Bye bye! Chris: Well, Sarge Fan. It's time to say goodbye. Robby: I'll miss you bro. Deano: You were an excellent teammate. Clover: It sucks to see you leave. Sarge Fan: Thanks guys! You're all so fun and great! I'll miss everyone! Chris, sling me. (Sarge Fan gets shot) Chris: Who will come out on top? And will Xandra ever stop her reign of terror? Fin out next time on TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru! Xolo: I thought you said we were not going to cheat. Xandra: The agreement was that YOU would stop cheating. *confessional Xandra: (uses crowbar to open voting box) Nobody messes with Xandra. Better luck next time, onion kid. *end confessional I apologize of the lateness of editing. With school just have ended and I have a ton of activities this summer, I'm not able to edit the episodes freely. I am going to try my luck and hopefully finish the season. You have given e a lot of support, so thank you for a great 2/3 of a season! Also, no clue. :P Category:Blog posts